Hated by Thunder
Pokemon Red Chapter 5 - Hated by Thunder "Kieran, go after Pikachu. I'll take care of this buffoon," Ethan said to Kieran. Kieran ran off after Pikachu whilst Ethan and Charmander readied to fight the mysterious Team Rocket member and his Jolteon. "So we have a little hero in our mist eh?" chuckled the man. "Shut up because that mouth will lead to your own doom!" Ethan shouted. Charmander made a cry that meant that he agreed. Jolteon used Quick Attack followed by Bite to confuse Charmander with speed until Charmander under stood everything that Jolteon was doing and countered all the attacks with Tail Whip and Scratch. Charmander then used Ember to send Jolteon tumbling backwards. "This kid's good alright Jolteon so let's give him a good meal of Thunder!!!" the man shouted and Jolteon shot a gigantic bolt of lightning into the air which then came crashing down on Charmander. Charmander used Ember to create a barrier but it only absorbed minor damage. Charmander struggled up after taking so much damage. "He can still stand?" the man asked in a shocked tone. You couldn't not agree with the man because a mere Charmander wouldn't be able to take a Thunder attack, even with slight damage taken off. Charmander got up and his Tail Flame grew bigger. It was activating Blaze. Ember then did huge damage when it was fired. Charmander then charged foward with Scratch and slashed Jolteon followed by Ember once more. Jolteon struggled to get up after the attack. It recovered slowly and then used Thunderbolt at Ethan directly. Charmander launched himself in front of Ethan and used a new move - Flamethrower and thanks to the added power of Blaze, it drove right through Thunderbolt and covered Jolteon in large flames. Jolteon was wiped oout with ease. "So I've finally found a chump whose tough. By the way, the name's Electro. See ya," with that said, Electro disappeared. Ethan then rushed off after Kieran after congratulating Charmander on the new move. It was now getting to dawn as Ethan finally Kieran who was 'knackered' as he would say. "Found Pikachu?" Ethan asked. "Everytime I have, he's ran off after distracting me with a single Thundershock," Kieran panted slowly. He then got up and set off after Pikachu once more. He then found Pikachu in an open field and challenged it to a final battle. Pikachu accepted the challenge. Ethan joined in with Kakuna and Charmander meanwhile, Kieran used Bulbasaur and Metapod. Pikachu used Thundershock in all directions but Kakuna and Metapod jumped in front of their partners and used Harden the attack. Pikachu fell to the floor in shock. Bulbasaur used Razor Leaf but Pikachu dodged the attack and it hit Charmander and Kakuna until Charmander used Flamethrower to create a vortex around the pair with fired the Razor Leaf right back at Pikachu with the added power of fire. Pikachu was hit and knocked down. "Ok then. Go Poke Ball!" Kieran cried as he launched a Poke Ball which Pikachu went in. It rocked 3 times and sealed Pikachu inside. Kieran had caught a Pikachu. "Oh right!" Kieran cheered. Now the pair finally set off for Pewter City again. Pokemon seen #Pikachu #Bulbasaur #Charmander #Kakuna #Metapod #Jolteon Pokemon caught #Pikachu Moves learned #Flamethrower - Charmander #Bite - Jolteon Category:Pokemon Red Category:Chapter